Recueil Infini
by Oclia
Summary: Donnez moi un mot, je vous fait un texte. Recueil d'OS ce qu'il y a de plus simple. Bonne lecture à tous ceux qui cliqueront dessus
1. Amitié

Voila le premier chapitre, une sorte de test en fait ^^ A vous de me dire si il est bien !/p

* * *

Bruce et Tony étaient deux scientifiques d'exception. Cela était prouvé, et maintes fois de plus. L'un était milliardaire, play-boy, et incontestablement génie, l'autre simplement homme normal, si ce n'est plus intelligent que la moyenne et se transformant en montre vert. Comment auraient-ils pu s'entendre un jour ? Comment l'un aurait pu supporter l'autre ? Mais pourtant, qu'on se le dise, Tony Stark et Bruce Banner étaient bien amis, tout comme Hulk et Iron-man...

* * *

Voila, oui c'est court, mais c'est fait exprès ^^ Aller, laissez une review pour me donner un nouveau mot, et pour tout ça ^^


	2. Orage

Voici le deuxième chapitre de cette fiction ! Le défi à été proposer par Shiro.K que je remercie *^*

* * *

Thor était le dieu de la foudre, tout le monde le savait. Il contrôlait les orages, il contrôlait les éclairs, la pluie, et le vent. Mais Tony Stark avait peur de l'orage, et ce, depuis tout petit. Alors, quand Thor arriva dans sa tour, accompagné d'un des plus grands orages qu'il n'avait jamais vu, il resta cloué sous sa couette. Et Loki, cruel dieu des malices, tentait en vain de le réconforter. Oui, cette scène était attendrissante, mais le dieu foudroyant apparut bientôt, éclatant la fenêtre en mille morceaux. Et il se fit copieusement engueuler... Pour l'orage et la peur qu'il avait généré, et pour la fenêtre et les dégâts causé... Mais ils l'aimaient bien quand même, leur grand idiot de Dieu blond !

* * *

Je sens que cette fic glisse doucement mais sûrement vers le FrostIron... Faut vraiment que j'arrête de baver sur ce couple, même dans mes rédac' maintenant je glisse des allusions qu'une seule personne peut comprendre... Ouais, faut vraiment que j'me calme... Bref, c'était , reprenons. Vous me laissez une p'tite review, ou j'lai pas mérité ? *yeux de chat potté*


	3. Glacé

Merci à Carlita-Zomb et à sa review ! Voici le troisième chapitre inspiré de son mot !

* * *

Il y avait, sur les branches de l'arbre Yggdrasil, un monde remplit de terreur, un monde où le froid régnait, et où personne, à part les habitants osaient s'aventurer. Parlons-en, des habitants, ces géants de glace aux corps tranchants, ces guerriers ayant acquis une grande force... Loki était l'un de ceux là, il était même leur prince. Mais il avait tué son père, reniant ainsi les liens qui le rattachait à sa planète natale... Oui, Loki avait le cœur glacé, tout comme la terre désolée qu'il fuyait...

* * *

Alors ? Oui, je sais que c'est nul, mais que voulez vous, je sais pas écrire xD Ais-je tout de même mérité une petite review mesdemoiselles (messieurs ?) qui avez lu ceci ? Non ? Bah je boude alors *gonfle les joues et croise les bras*


	4. Narcissique

Ahah, voila le quatrième chapitre ! Celui ci est un défi lancé par une ma meilleure amie, qui oui, propose des mots abracadabrant et pervers par moment, si bien qu'ils ne rentreront pas la dedans. En même temps, je ne vois pas trop comment je pourrais écrire un OS avec "menottes" sans mettre du FrostIron xD Bwef, je vous laisse lire ^^

* * *

Si Tony Stark était un génie, play-boy, milliardaire, et un peu tout ce que vous voulez, il ne reste néanmoins qu'un homme comme les autres, avec ses défauts, et ses qualités. Parmi ces dernière, on pouvait citer qu'il était amusant, un peu lourd par moment, mais amusant, et courageux, voir un peu trop énergique. Il y avait aussi quelques petites choses qu'il n'appréciait pas... Il détestait par exemple qu'on se serve dans sa réserve d'alcool, ou encore qu'on lui tende des choses. Mis il y avait quelque chose chez Tony Stark qui le rendait à la fois attachant et insupportable, et tout le monde s'accordait à dire que sans cela, ce ne serait pas lui. Tony Stark était extrêmement narcissique...

* * *

Aaaah, à ce qui paraît, mes textes sont trop courts, alors je vous propose la nouvelle fic que je suis en train d'écrire "la maison des secrets" ! le premier chapitre sera plus court que les autres, pour plonger dans l'ambiance, et puis après, ils seront beaucoup plus longs *^* Ouais ouais, j'me fait 'la pub, et alors xD ?


	5. Chaussette

Et le cinquième chapitre ! Défi proposé par Carlita-Zomb que je remercie de nouveau pour sa review et son idée complètement dingue !

* * *

Clint Barton et Natasha Roumanoff étaient en couple. Ce n'était un secret pour personne, mais ils s'égosillaient tout de même à le nier. Cela, bizarrement, ne fonctionnait pas vraiment. Les deux agents se chamaillaient aussi pour rien, leur dernière dispute remontant à la veille, pour une histoire de lit mal fait. Ou peut être bien qu'il y en avait une deuxième... A propos de l'arc mal rangé. Les Avengers n'en pouvaient plus. Ils avaient l'impression que plus les deux autres cachaient leur relation, plus ils étaient l'un sur l'autre. Et voilà qu'une nouvelle dispute éclata au milieu du salon. Steve cru entendre le mot « chaussettes », et en déduisit donc que le commencement des cris si mélodieux de la veuve noire provenait des chaussettes sales qui Clint laissait traîner partout...

* * *

Voili voulou ^^ Alors, vous en pensez quoi ? J'ai réussit le défi ou pas ?


	6. Papillon

Voici le sixième chapitre de ce recueil ! Je tiens à remercier les personnes qui commentent, et celles qui prennent le temps de lire ^^ On en est presque aux 300 vues ! Bref, voici le défi proposé par SwallowFeather

J'espère qu'il va plaire à tout le monde ^^ Bonne lecture !

* * *

Les Avengers étaient, comme tout le monde le savait, une équipe de super-héros censés sauver le monde. Cette équipe était un peu spéciale, composée uniquement de personnes à part, qui n'auraient, selon la logique jamais pu cohabiter plus d'une semaine. Le contraire fut prouvé... Et encore mieux, ils s'entendaient même plutôt bien ! Entre les heures que Tony Stark passait enfermé dans son labo, celles où Clint et Natasha s'entraînaient, où Steve rattrapait son retard en visionnant les films de Disney, ou encore lorsque Bruce travaillait sur les rayons gamma, ils ne se voyaient, et ne se parlaient, pas beaucoup. Ce qui facilitait l'entente et limitait les disputes. Il y avait aussi quelque chose, que l'on pouvait remarquer sur les Avengers. C'était leur costumes... Mais si, vous savez, l'armure rouge et or, semblable au phénix, la combinaison noir et violette de Hawkeye, la tenue chic et pratique de Natasha, exclusivement en noire, l'armure asgardienne de Thor, grise, bleue et rouge, le costume étoilé de Captain America, avec ses couleurs rendant hommage au drapeaux américain, et Bruce, qui devenait vert... Oui, les costumes mélangés au cœur de la batailles formaient un magnifique papillon aux couleurs éclatantes !

* * *

Voili voilou ^^ J'espère qu'il te plait ^^ J'aurais voulu faire plus long encore, mais j'y arrive pas, parce que sinon je pars sur du vraiment long, et j'aime pas trop ça ^^ J'espère que tu n'es pas trop déçue ^^

Si vous avez des mots à me proposer n'hésitez pas, vous pouvez choisir le couple que vous voulez, sauf, et je suis désolé pour les fans, le Stony, parce que sérieusement, si je trouve le FrostIron mignon à croquer, je déteste le Stony ^^ Voila, c'était petit chapitre explication & pubs xD


	7. Chimie

Le 7° chapitre ! Le défi à été proposé par SwallowFeather, qui décidément me donne toujours des bonnes idées trop mignonnes ! Merci à toi

* * *

Tony Stark était un génie, cela était incontestable. Même si le matin, quand il se levait avant midi, il avait l'air d'un gamin de trois ans, il n'en était rien en réalité. Il avait construit le réacteur arc que son père avait mis au point en l'adaptant pour lui, élaborer des armures aux armes destructrices, et même si ce n'était pas reconnu par tout le monde, sauver le monde une bonne dizaine de fois. Pas tout seul, avec l'équipe des Avengers.

Bruce Banner quand à lui était un scientifique. Il faisait plus dans les rayonnements gamma, la physique, contrairement au milliardaire qui préférait la nouvelle technologie. Il avait essayé de reproduire le sérum de super soldat, qui avait fait de Steve Rogers, Captain America. Mais il avait échoué, et s'était injecté dans le sang une sorte de poison. Poison le faisant se transformer en monstre vert lors d'éventuelles crises de colère. Tony, il aimait bien quand Bruce s'énerver, c'était marrant selon lui. Il aimait surtout beaucoup pousser le docteur à bout. Mais un jour, juste en voulant lui faire se la fermer, Bruce l'avait embrassé, et là, ça avait complètement chamboulé toutes leurs habitudes. Tony s'était reculé, et l'avait contemplé un moment, incrédule, avant de s'approcher et de l'embrasser à son tour. Lorsque Natasha était entré dans la pièce à ce moment, elle les avait dévisagé, avant de déclaré « Vraiment, c'est juste une histoire de chimie... L'amour, ce n'est que ça, un mélange de différentes choses qui donne un résultat explosif... A manipuler avec précaution ! » Elle s'était exclamé la dernière phrase avant de sortir, et les deux scientifiques s'étaient regardés, et avaient ris, comme des enfants à qui ont aurait fait une blagues un peu stupide.

* * *

Alors ? J'espère qu'il est bien... J'aimais bien cette idée de Natasha qui sort un truc un peu mignon pour une fois ^^


End file.
